Fighting Against the Odds
by taytay3
Summary: Ally Dawson is a rookie police woman with smarts and good skills, but will that help her in the Miami detective department? Suddenly Ally is put in a place she never thought she would get to; being a detective. Being the only girl as a detective is pretty pressuring, especially when your boss is the putting you down for everything you do. Will the odds be against her or with her?
1. Chapter 1

Fighting Against the Odds

Ally's POV (**Prologue**)

"Make sure you lock him up nice and tight, we're not letting this sucker get out again." I said eyeing the red headed criminal that was sitting in the back seat of the cop car.

"Yes ma'am Ms. Dawson we'll make sure he won't get out again thanks for your help." The cop said with a tip of his hat. He walked to the other side of the car and hopped inside driving off down the road. I smiled and walked back to the building, we had just caught the criminal that was robbing almost every bank in Miami. I was lucky enough to be going to the bank for a withdrawal when he busted in through the air vent.

Officer Clark suddenly appeared around the corner with a warm smile on his face.

"Great job today Dawson I'm proud you caught the thief red handed." He said wiping some sweat off his forehead. I blushed at the sweet comment, Officer Clark has been my boss since day one in the Miami police department.

"Well thanks Officer Clark, it wasn't that hard actually I was glad I was there to protect the people." I said with a soft laugh. He smirked and grabbed his gun along with his badge. "We need to get back to the office I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise?" I asked a bit shocked. In all my years of working for the Miami PD I have never once have gotten a surprise, it's not like I wanted one really I didn't expect much of a present out of this job. My present was to stop crime in Miami and keep the citizens safe and unharmed.

He nodded at my irrelevant question, "I know you may think it's crazy but I think this was benefit you in more ways than one."

I cocked an eyebrow suspiciously, okay now I'm a bit scared.

We walked out of the small crime scene and down the sidewalk to the police department. The department was only a three minute walk from the bank, I was considered lucky for it being here today since I have never liked the location of where it has been for a while.

He opened the door for me and I walked inside. I passed my office and decided to head up the stairs. But then I stopped realizing that something was different about my office. I took four steps back and looked through the window of my office.

It was completely empty. I felt as if the air was taken out of my lungs.

So this was Officer Clark's surprise; to fire me.

I knew I shouldn't have stolen his donuts the other day, I told him it was an honest mistake but he apparently took it to the heart.

"Officer Clark..."

"Ally," He said putting a hand on my shoulder. I was preparing myself for the worst. "You've been working here for a while and I thought just maybe..."

"Maybe!? Officer Clark I love my job you can't just do this to me! I thought I was worthy to be here and if you think doing this will get your donuts back it will not!" I yelled offensively. I know, maybe I should have been a bit nicer but I was furious more likely to be upset.

Officer Clark looked at me with confusion and complete awe. "But Ally I just thought maybe it would be better for you. You know move on do bigger and better things with your life than just this." He explained. I looked at him in anger and he stepped back, "Better!? You think firing me from the only job I love will make me feel better?!" I yelled. I was getting strange looks from the office lady but I simply didn't care I was too busy being mad.

Suddenly he started to laugh, I gawked at him, "This is not a laughing matter I demand a reason to why this is happening!"

"Dawson, I'm not firing you."

I sighed and took a deep breath of relief as I held a hand to my chest. Thank God he wasn't firing me I don't think I would be able to live myself not knowing why I had gotten fired from the best job ever.

I laughed awkwardly and crossed my arms trying to look more composed than I felt.

"Then what were you exactly talking about?" I asked raising an eyebrow. He bit back laughter and maintained his composure, "Well I was thinking about transferring you."

"Transferring me? To where?" I questioned. I didn't want to be transferred. I loved this place more than anything. It _was _my everything. "To the highest ranking department in the city, Miami detective department."

"There's a detective department?"

"Yes." He answered. He pulled a set of keys out of his pockets and opened the door to my office. He jerked his head to the inside and I walked inside carefully. I sat down in a solid black chair as he took the other seat behind the desk. He sat his hands upon the desk intertwining his fingers.

"Ally I think this would be a great opportunity for you, the detective department is basically full of detective's we work with state crimes as they work more with worldwide investigations." He explained. I bit my lip a bit doubtful about the recent offer.

"What do you mean by worldwide investigations?"

"As in they deal with assassins, serial killers, terrorist, you could basically say they work like the FBI but they are more discreet about it." He said with a smile. I could tell he was trying to persuade me with the point of all the action but I still wasn't buying it. I loved how simple my job was and I didn't want to change it.

"So what makes them so important?" I asked. He sighed rubbing his temples, "Ally I know this is hard but this is really great offer even I would take it. Getting the chance to actually take down the bad guys, go undercover in foreign lands, meet the ladies..."

I laughed and flashed me a smile, "But I'm being serious Ally you've always wanted some action, this job just may be your chance to change history in the Miami detective department." He spoke.

"Wait change history?"

"If you take the offer you'll be the first woman to become a detective in all of Miami!" He enthused. "Whoa Officer Clark, you mean they're are only men there?" I asked in disbelief. I would have thought that there were at least a couple women there...

He nodded. "Ally you have got to do this, for me please. This is an honor a once in a lifetime thing don't waste it."

I bit my lip in hesitation. Trying weigh out the pro's and con's of this situation. If I went I would get to kick some butt and prove that women can accomplish things just as men can. But on the down side I would have be the black sheep of the place, the only girl as a detective. I would probably be looked down upon as an underachiever.

But I realized that the pro's would weigh out the con's.

How hard can managing a couple of guys be? If I just be myself and stay strong and positive I can do this.

Suddenly Officer Clark stuck out his hand, "Well Dawson do we have a deal?"

My hand reached out reluctantly but made its way to his shaking it firmly. "We have a deal." I said proudly.

He smiled and stood up, "Great you start tomorrow."

* * *

**A/N****- Hey guys I hope you like this new story it's kind of an action packed, romance kind of story I thought you might like something different. Something a little more original...anyways please review as much as you like. This is only the prologue but if you like it review and I'll continue as soon as I can:)****  
**

**-Taylor:)**


	2. Chapter 2

Fighting Against the Odds

Ally's POV

I took in a deep breath and relaxed as I slammed my car door shut.

So this was it... the Miami Detective Department.

Honestly I was crazy out of my mind, the building was too huge and it seemed to noticeable to be known as a discreet building. I drew in a another deep breath as I grabbed my boxes and walked toward the entrance. I was anxious and couldn't wait to find out who my partner in crime would be.

But I was also scared about the fact that I would be surrounded by men. Men with huge arms, big bodies, and weapons that could knock someone out in five seconds. I bit my lip trying to think of ways to get on their good side.

I mean I could be nice, but men also love confident women who aren't going to back away from a fight. I didn't want them to think of me as some weak person that would get in their way of work, so I settled on confident and fearless. Maybe that will make a good impression on them.

I was opening the door when one of my boxes slipped out of my grasp and onto the ground. "Oh great." I groaned and got down. Suddenly someone handed me one of my Queen records. "Queens fan I assume?" A strong voice said.

My eyes traveled up the man's long legs and landed on his green eyes.

I cleared my throat and awkwardly took the CD as he handed it to me. I observed him carefully, he looked like a business man. Maybe he worked here as a detective...

"Thank you." I managed to say.

He grabbed some of my stuff and tossed it into my box. "New here?" He asked as he opened the door. I smiled and grabbed the box as I walked inside. The cool blast of air made the hairs on my arm stand up. "Yeah I'm new here, I came from the Miami PD." I said with a smile. He laughed, "You would give up your position as a police woman for this?"

I was taken a back by his use of words.

What did he mean _for this?_

"Well yes of course. To have this job is an honor and a once in a lifetime opportunity." I enthused. He pulled out his card and swiped it as a small metal gate opened. "I insist that you choose something else. You can't possibly want to be an assistant."

I stopped in my tracks. He thought I was an _assistant?_

"Oh sir you've got it-"

His hand shot up. "Save it, boss is probably low on assistant's anyways due to his attitude I can see why he would pick anyone from just anywhere. Did you even have an interview?" He asked. I shook my head no, I mean I wasn't lying. I didn't even get to have an interview face to face with the person who chose me to be a detective.

"Well then what's your name?"

"Allison Dawson sir." I said politely. If I wanted to make a good impression on someone who knew the boss I wanted someone that would be a good sponsor for me at least if he knew me. He shook his head, "Please Ms. Dawson call me Dallas Centino." He said with a smile. He suddenly opened the door and heads popped up from gray, bland walls.

A girl shot up from her seat and walked over to the both of us.

"Detective Centino." The woman said with a bright smile. She glared at me and I looked down suddenly feeling the nerve to go hide in a corner and not come out for days. I just got here and I was already on someone's bad side.

"Hey girls you guys have a new assistant. Her name is Allison Dawson, make sure to treat her respectfully and be welcoming! I have so confidential business to take care of so I'll see you later Allison?" He said with a smirk. I nodded and he winked before walking out of the room.

I looked around the room to see all the girls staring at me.

I felt like a deer in headlights. "U-um..." I stuttered nervously. "You can have the desk in the small corner over there it's the only space available." She spat with a menacing tone. I looked around the room and saw another desk that wasn't so far away from everyone else. "What about that desk over there, I'm sure there is plenty of room over there than that cramped corner." I said ending it with a nervous chuckle.

"Look _new girl_ I've been working here for 6 years, I'm the boss around here and what I say here goes so find your spot and sit your ass in it or you're going to get us all fired." She snapped. I was taken aback by her usage of language. I slightly held my box tighter and did what she said.

Honestly I needed to find a way out of here. I needed to get to that confidential meeting so I can sign in as the new detective or I'll get fired on my first day on the job!

As I was walking I could just feel the girls stare burning into the back of my head.

I sighed and sat my things upon the desk, neatly I stacked my CD's one by one. I don't know why I was unpacking here I had another work place to get to and this wasn't the place. Feeling a bit tired, I sat down and suddenly the chair broke. I fell down on a piece as it jabbed my side.

Suddenly the room erupted into pure laughter.

The girl sashayed over to me with a smirk still plastered on her cherry red lips. "Oops I forgot to mention that this desk chair is a bit run down." She said a bit too cheerily. I looked at her in disbelief as patted the desk and it completely fell to the floor. "Oops sorry that desk is run down as well, I guess you'll have to go buy yourself a new desk."

"A new desk? There's at least five other desk's available here!" I yelled feeling my anger coil up inside me. "Sorry but you're not having another desk," She bent down and whispered in my ear, "And another tip, stay _away _from Dallas he's _mine_." She snapped rather rudely. She strutted away leaving me to clean up the mess she caused._  
_

Great.

First day of work and I was already a threat to some insecure girl with a crush on her boss.

"Need help?" A girl asked me. She extended an arm and I grabbed her hand as she helped me up. "The girls name is Cassidy, working with her for five years is like Hell." She said while picking some of the stuff up. I laughed, "Thanks, I'm Allison Dawson."

"My names Sonita." She shook my hand firmly and I smiled. At least someone was understanding. She picked up one of my boxes and collected some of my things, "Come over to my desk we can share until we find the money to buy you a desk since there is obviously no other desk here you can use." She gesturing to the open desk across from her own.

I laughed and grabbed my box. We walked over to her desk and I gently sat my stuff down on her table. "Thanks again for helping, it's just my first day here and nothing is really going as planned." I said shyly pulling a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Don't worry, as long as I'm here I'll make your year here awesome as long as Cassidy doesn't get in the way." She sneered happily. I laughed once again and she grabbed a chair out from the corner. "Sit down and talk to me we have all day." She spoke.

I smiled gently, as much as I wanted to talk to her I couldn't I needed to find out where the meeting was held or I wouldn't be able to get my job. "Sonita as exciting as that sounds right now I have somewhere I have to be." I said softly.

She nodded, "I know I was just waiting for when you would tell me already."

I cocked my eyebrow in confusion, "Well you are the new detective here right? My boss Detective Jackson said to be on the look out for a girl named Allison Dawson." She grinned and collected her purse. "Why didn't he send Cassidy?" I asked.

"He flat out doesn't like her."

I nodded and giggled at the silly remark. This place sure was something...

"Let's get you to that meeting!" She cheered. She grabbed my hand and walked me through the office. We slipped out of the room barely getting caught by Cassidy as we escaped. She led me down the corridor and up a few flight of stairs.

We then arrived in front of a door.

"Now," she played with my shirt flattening it out, "Don't be nervous because you will surrounded by a bunch of hottie's so keep your cool and everything should go swell. Now don't let any of detective's bring you down just because they hate the fact that a girl is a detective alright?" She spoke confidently.

I nodded in agreement.

"Knock em' dead." She said before opening the door and pushing me in.

I passed a small arch and walked in. Suddenly I realized why I was so against coming here in the first place.

Sonita was right, there are a lot of men and their hot as well.

I gulped as the men began whispering to each other.

_Who the hell is she?_

_Is it another assistant for Detective Moon perhaps?_

_It's definitely an assistant but why the heck would she be in here?_

I heard some of the men speak.

I bit my lip and shyly looked down at the floor trying to draw the attention away from my face. I really shouldn't have come here, the assistant office downstairs is better than being up here all alone with these _men_.

Suddenly two men entered from another door. One had red hair, the other dark brown. Though if I might say the dark brown haired boy looked very familiar.

As soon as he looked up at me, his smile dropped.

It was the man that helped me this morning with my stuff.

_Oh Lord..._

He took a seat his eyes not daring to take one second off of me. Suddenly I became shy so I hugged myself and looked down once more. This was absolutely embarrassing.

Growing somewhat kind of confidence I looked up. I wasn't here to hide in the shadows, I was here to work and I wasn't going to let my insecurities get in the way of my job. Suddenly the red head whispered to the blonde headed man and pointed at me.

_So much for confidence..._

"Ms. Dawson?" The red haired man questioned.

I gulped. "U-uh yes?" I stuttered nervously. I could feel every man's eyes on me, some looked serious and some looks defined pervert.

"Are you the new detective from the Miami PD?" He asked not looking at me as he started going through papers, he was obviously going through my personal records. "Y-yes sir."

He finally looked up at me and smiled brightly. "Well it's a pleasure to have you here Ms. Dawson your boss should be here any minute. Detective Moon is always running late these days." He said with a slight chuckle.

His warming gesture and smile made me feel normal once again. I smiled back and awkwardly stood there as everyone was talking to one another. Yet I didn't feel like the black sheep, I felt comfortable now that I knew that not all men here were mean and nasty.

The doors to the room swung open and in came a blonde hair boy.

He was tall, definitely 6 feet but nothing higher than 6 feet 4 at the least. "You're late Moon." Dallas sneered angrily. The blonde boy cocked an eyebrow and smirked, "I don't care I'm here aren't I?" He snapped.

W-wait that boy cannot be _my_ boss.

He was intimidating, tall, and blonde. I've never had a thing for blondes and I never will. But besides the fact that he was intimidating, his eyes were the worst of all. Even though they were just brown, behind them I could see this cold exterior.

A cold exterior I did _not_ want to encounter with.

"Hello!" A voice barked pulling me out of my recent thoughts. I looked over to find that the voice was coming from the tall blonde haired man. "U-um yes sir?" I questioned. Nervousness crept up inside me and I felt my hands shake a little. "You're a girl?" He asked as if it wasn't the most obvious thing in the world.

I nodded and he started laughing spontaneously.

"You've got be fucking kidding me Dez! Tell Jackson I'm not working with...with some petty _girl!_" He spat angrily.

"Petty?" I snapped offended by his words. He glared at me then drew his attention back to the red head called Dez. "I mean look at her! Does she even have training in the weapons we use? I bet if she even used a gun she'd be up in the air and she would probably never come back down!"

"Excuse me!? I'm actually pretty handy with a gun! I'm not flimsy!" I yelled. "Yeah sure..." He said coldly. His dark brown eyes stared me down and I scoffed. "Austin give her a chance she's your partner and your _new_ partner." Dez spoke.

"Can't she be my assistant? That's what women are good at! I refuse to work with a girl!" He slammed his fist on the table and Dallas jumped a little. "I refuse to work with him too!" I argued.

"Oh come Allison not you too." Dallas whined.

"You know her?" Austin spat eyeing Dallas. "Yeah as a matter of fact I do." He spoke confidently. Austin's eyes landed on mine and he huffed suddenly a smirk arose upon his lips. "You know what Dez, I won't fight with you... actually I'll take her." He said eyeing me.

Suddenly I was frightened.

His eyes could tell so much and I knew he was up to something.

"Come on Allison we have work to do." He ordered with a cheesy smile. He walked out of the room and I took a breath of air before following him. As I walked out I was suddenly pushed up against the wall.

"Look _Dawson_ don't get in my way of work. You may be a girl but I do not specialize in women working in the detective office at all. I _won't _sugar code that I hate you and I _won't_ help you with anything. You may be my partner but I'm sure as hell I am not your partner. So don't get in _my _way or you'll really get hurt." And with that he walked away disappearing behind a corner.

I breathed heavily.

Well... this day has been _fun_.

* * *

**A/N- Hey guys sorry I haven't updated this story so make sure you review if you want this story to continue don't just follow or favorite just yet:) Anyways hope you liked this extremely long chapter byeeeeee:)**

**-Taylor:)**


	3. Chapter 3

Fighting Against the Odds

Ally's POV

I yawned and stretched as I rubbed my eyes of sleepiness.

Licking my lips I got out of bed and reached over to look at my alarm clock.

_Oh crap!_

I was already late for work! I ran to my bathroom and took a 7 minute shower. After that I quickly dressed into a red blouse and black dress pants with flats. I managed to blow dry my hair and brush my teeth. I could probably get a snack down at the department. I pulled my hair up in to a bun and rushed out the door with my purse.

I didn't feel like driving today so I decided to walk, plus it was great day, the sun was out and the temperature was just right. Locking my door shut I started walking alongside the sidewalk. The department was only a two blocks from here so I didn't mind the walking, what I did mind about work was going to meet that blonde headed egotistic jerk.

I don't know what the heck he had against women. They practically threw themselves at him since apparently he's so _attractive._ Honestly to me he's annoying and his attitude is what makes him ugly to me.

_You may be a girl but I do not specialize in women working in the detective office._

Austin's cold heartless words replayed in my mind. What kind of person has the nerve to say that to a girl or anyone for that matter?! I bit my lip as I found myself standing in front of the department building. I swallowed back my fear and opened the door for myself.

Cool air, once again, blew past me sending chills up my spine. It was a feeling I could not rip apart from. I would be stuck here, in this office, with the worst boss on the planet. He may be a top notch detective but I wasn't buying it. His attitude toward women working here was unprofessional and highly irrelevant.

He should consider himself lucky that he got himself another partner.

I held my head high as I walked through the corridor and went up the stairs. Suddenly someone bumped into me, "Allison?" A familiar voice ringed. "Oh hi Dallas." I said shyly tugging a loose strand of hair behind my ear. He leaned against the wall, "Looking for Austin's office I assume?" He asked.

I nodded and he smiled. "Well allow me to escort you miss." He hooked his arm with mine and I laughed. "You're funny did you know that?" I said biting back another laugh. He smirked, "And you're cute did you know that?" He asked.

I blushed at the unexpected comment. We walked down the corridor, arms linked as we arrived at black and red door. "Here's your stop. Good luck you're going to need it today." Dallas exclaimed. I waved him goodbye as I knocked on the door.

"Come in."

I opened the door and stepped inside to see Austin focused on his computer.

"You're late." He snapped as his eyes stayed glued to the computer screen.

I closed the door promptly, "I know and I'm sorry, my alarm forgot to go off and... what are you writing down?" I asked curiously as he finally took his eyes off the screen to write some things down on a sheet of paper.

"I'm evaluating you. From now on I'll be observing you closely to see if you're actually fit to work here in a department like this. If it wasn't for Detective Jackson you wouldn't even be here if it was up to me." He exclaimed. "Why are you evaluating me? This isn't part of the job."

Austin laughed and leaned back in his chair, "You're funny, just because you're a girl you _automatically_ think you'll get the special treatment?"

"I don't need special treatment. I can handle whatever you throw at me." I retorted. His eyes sent a challenging glare, "Oh so you think your so good at this that you'll get a good review from me and the other boys? Let me just tell you _angel _I have more than a pair of two eyes here, I know and see everything you do around here. Don't think this place is fun and games because it's not, it's work, _hard _work."

I stared him down, "I think I can manage your _hard work._" I snapped emphasizing the sentence thoroughly. He crossed his arms, "How far are you willing to go to keep this job?" He asked cocking an eyebrow.

"I'll to infinity and back to keep this job. I'll do anything to prove that women are just as good as men when it comes to this kind of stuff." I spoke confidently. He eyed me up and down, "Oh so you're here to prove some irrelevant point?"

"Irrelevant point? I beg to differ."

He laughed, "Come on angel, you're a girl for crying out loud. I bet in a week or so you'll be begging to go back to your old job where it's easier for you." He teased. I rolled my eyes, "Is that a challenge I hear?" I asked.

He smirked.

"Maybe, maybe not. _But..._don't expect me to go easy on you Dawson. Remember this is not where you belong, men belong here not women. I won't just be evaluating you sweetheart, no I'll do _much_ more than that, trust me." He said with a cheesy fake smile._  
_

"Are you trying to say you'll be sabotaging my job?" I pressed.

He eyed me carefully, "Go down to the snack bar and buy me two energy drinks. We have a two hour meeting this morning." He said waving me away. "Um excuse me? I'm your partner not your assistant!" I yelled.

He cocked an eyebrow, "_Is very stubborn and refuses to do work..._" He spoke writing it down on the sheet of paper, "Shall I put more?" He warned. I shook my head and he smiled. "Good girl now go get me my drink." _  
_

I sighed and walked out of the room.

I knew exactly what I was getting myself into. Austin was simply going to use my refusal's as some weapon to lure me into quitting the job. He was going to push me until I was tired and weak. I knew every card he was setting upon the table and honestly I didn't know what was going to be my comeback.

I walked down the long corridor and into the snack bar room.

I suddenly saw Sonita sitting down on a stool eating a sandwich. "Hey Sonita." I said sitting down across from her. "Hey girlie! Whatcha up to?" She asked enthusiastically. I smiled. At least she was having a cheerful morning...

"Nothing just down here getting Austin a drink."

"A drink?" She asked uneasily. "You're not supposed to be getting Austin drinks you're his partner not his assistant."

I sighed and laid my chin in the palm of my hand, "I know and that's what I'm trying to get into his little mind but he simply won't except the fact that a girl is his partner! He's acting childish and unprofessional about this!" I snapped angrily.

Sonita handed me another water bottle and I opened it gladly taking a long sip.

"Thanks I needed that." I said. "No problem, now what I think you should do is play Austin at his own game. I've got to get back to the office or Cassidy will be on my ass again for being late, I'll see you later!" She walked out of the cafe and I shrugged.

Maybe Sonita was right. Two can play at this game not just one.

I just needed to think of a way to get through Austin's little game without getting fired.

I sighed and decided to think about it later when I got home. For now I had to focus on getting through today without screwing it up.

{Line Break}

I made my way into the conference meeting holding Austin's energy drinks tightly.

The sound of men's voice boomed as I found Austin sitting down in his chair, that same smirk appeared as he saw me walk into the room.

"Here'a your drink." I simply said sitting down next to him. He looked up at me and rolled his eyes, "Sweetheart...this isn't what I wanted."

I froze.

"W-what do you mean that's not what you wanted!? It's an energy drink!" I whisper yelled getting some strange looks from the men. He laughed as he pulled out the same sheet of paper from earlier, "Is uncomprehending request..." He wrote down saying the words aloud.

I clenched my fist in anger.

"I can comprehend request pretty damn well!" I snapped in anger.

"Has anger issues.." He continued. I growled and grabbed the bottles throwing them in the trash. "What's got you all worked up Allison? Can't handle that you screw everything up and can't follow a simple request?" He asked teasingly.

Through gritted teeth I spoke, "I can handle a stupid request!"

"Obviously not, I asked you for something as simple as an energy drink and somehow you got the wrong one." He soothed with a wicked smile. "The man said he was all out of raspberry Gatorade so he gave me cherry."

"Awe I'm sorry Allison but it's not his fault he ran out of it. You should have gotten me something more favorable better luck next time." He said patting my back. I huffed and took my seat next to Austin, I refused to look his way, I could tell he still had that smug smile plastered onto his lips.

Suddenly a man, who looked around the age of fifty or sixty entered the room. "Detective Jackson." Dez said shaking his hand. I wondered who this man was, he seemed highly respected from the looks of it.

"Thank you Dez, now as you know we have a new detective working with us. Ms. Dawson." He spoke kindly gesturing towards me. As kind as the gesture was I didn't want anyone to notice my presence, I was good just being in the shadows of this department.

"Thank you Detective Jackson, it's a pleasure to be working here and is a true honor." I said trying my best to smile. Besides the fact that everything I just said was a bare face lie I was still proud that I got recommended to work here.

"Now my favorite nephew has a few words to say." Detective Jackson said as he took a seat.

"Wait nephew?" I questioned. Austin chuckled, "Yes Dawson, he's _my _uncle. Isn't that sweet?" He cheered gleefully. I glared at him discreetly, now I knew why he was testing me. He wants to make me look bad because his uncle will do anything he asks of him and if he ever wanted to fire me his uncle wouldn't even give it a second thought of giving him what he wants.

Why that little trickster.

Austin cleared his throat as he stood up, "Now to address the issue, recently there has been unknown crimes in Miami from bank robbing to thievery. Until Ms. Dawson's PD caught the thief red handed."

I smiled at the thought of the day but also frowned because it was the day I found out I was going to leave the Miami police department for good. "Thanks to Ms. Dawson I have found the connection to the crimes and how they are all linked."

Austin then grabbed a large poster board from the corner and sat it down on the table.

He pointed at a X at the lower left corner of the board. "Here we have the bank they first robbed in Miami, now as you've known I know each bank inside and out, but so I thought. One day when I was out with my radioactive beam's it started to beep rapidly. It wouldn't stop beeping until I went inside and aimed it at the floor in the bank."

Some of the men cocked an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Why would there be radioactive waves in a bank?" Dallas asked skeptically.

I scoffed, "Obviously there's something underneath the floor that's causing your radioactive beam to beep rapidly." I spoke suddenly. I bit my lip as Austin looked at me glaring. Dallas laughed, "Sorry Allison but it's not possible that there could be radioactive waves underneath a bank."

I sighed and stood up, "Honestly you're wrong Dallas. Memorial Bank has been there for over 30 years. That is clearly enough time for it to build up radioactive waves. If your radioactive meter was on a level red, then that means there is a lot of radioactive waves down there."

Austin chuckled, "Thanks for the smart pep talk Dawson but I think we have it under control. Now as I was saying, it was beeping rapidly but honestly I don't think it's an issue." He said glaring at me.

"Detective Moon, I honestly think we should send some of our men down there to check it out. This radioactive wave seems highly dangerous, even your meter said it was a level ten." I said strongly. "Allison even if there was a wave down there we wouldn't expose our men to it, it's way too dangerous." Dallas spoke suggestively.

"Wait Dallas I think we should let the girl have a try." Detective Jackson said with a smile. Austin's smirk drop and I smiled gleefully, "U-uh uncle I don't think we should let some novice put our men's lives on the line!" He boasted. I rolled my eyes at his negativity.

"Austin we have to give her a chance. We have coat's and clothing to protect them from the radioactive waves, we will go into there tomorrow and then you can explain how all of this is linked. We have to make sure there will come no danger to the people of Miami."

Austin nodded and groaned, "Fine we'll do what she wants. But then it's my turn." He snapped.

Detective Jackson stood and nodded, "Then it is finished. We will meet at Memorial Bank 8 am sharp. Don't be late!" He called before walking out of the room with the rest of the men.

I smiled to myself.

I was actually helping my community for the first time at this place, this was one step to becoming a worldwide hero. "What the hell was that?" Austin yelled at me as the last person left the conference room.

I smirked, "Oh I'm sorry Austin did I steal your spot light? Didn't know you were so fond of the attention...well _better luck next time._" I patted his shoulder and walked out of the room confidently.

Maybe...just maybe I could get through this.

* * *

**A/N-Hey guys hope you liked this chapter:) Anyways make sure to review as many times as you'd like I need more reviews in order to continue so keep up the wonderful reviews!:)**

**-Taylor:)**


	4. Chapter 4

Fighting Against the Odds

Ally's POV

"You're late."

Austin complained as I stepped out of my vehicle. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my phone shoving it in my back pocket. "I'm only two minutes late Austin you could cut me some slack today." I snapped as I sipped on my coffee.

He glared at me and crossed his arms over his chest.

"_Slack? _Here at the detective department we don't do slack, I mean if you're a slacker Dawson the Miami PD is right across from here, I would be more than delighted to drop you off."

I clenched my fist and glared into his brown orbs. "What is _your_ problem?" I asked angrily. He cocked an eyebrow, "It's you. Thought I made that obvious enough." He said with a wave of the hand. I scoffed and walked away heading for Memorial Bank.

I had a horrible night last night. First I found out that my father was in the hospital with heart issues and my little brother got in a fight at school. My mother called me crying and I just horrible that I couldn't do anything to help. They moved all the way to Virginia, I told them not to go but father said he had a better chance of starting his music business there.

I sighed and finished the last ounce of my coffee then threw it in the trash.

"Ah Detective Dawson you're here!" Detective Jackson announced. I smiled at the new profound sensation I got from my new name in the department, maybe I could get used to this.

He came over and handed me a walkie talkie along with a radioactive wave beam.

"Now do not break this, we pay a lot of money have that kind of stuff." He explained. Austin suddenly appeared and smirked at me, "Uncle I think this is highly dangerous especially for a rookie detective like Dawson, I think that we need someone with more experience to do this kind of thing." He enthused.

I gaped at him. I can't believe he would say that right in front of me!

Detective Jackson shook his head, "What nonsense boy! Give the girl a chance this'll show us what she's really made of. Officer Clark said I would be an idiot to fire her and I think he maybe right..."

He smiled at me before walking away.

Austin stood there, clear shock written upon his chiseled features. "Look here Dawson-"

I suddenly put my hand up to his face, finally having enough of his bull crap. He has been trying to ruin my job for about two days now and I wasn't going to let his words get me down. Not this time, today was _my _day to shine and show this department what I'm really made of.

"No you look here _Moon_, you are not the boss of me. I may be a rookie but I sure am hell not your freaking assistant. Just because I'm some girl doesn't mean I'm not capable of handling a job! If you can do it so can I, so stop being such a jerk about it and focus on something other than me!"

And with that I walked away.

I never knew I could say so much in one sentence. A sudden urge of happiness exploded inside me and I felt at peace, I didn't know yelling could make you feel so blissful. "Okay when you're ready Detective Dawson." A muffled voice spoke through the walkie talkie.

I took a deep breath maintaining my stature as I answered back.

"Before you go in are you picking up any radioactive waves? Copy back." I said quickly. I smiled as some customers evacuated the Memorial Bank. "Yes there are some radioactive waves, but it's only a level three. Copy back."

I cocked an eyebrow curiously.

_Level three?_

"Are you sure? That's fairly odd considering Detective Moon said it was a level ten yesterday." I said. Muffled voices yelled through the walkie talkie and I waited for answer, "Well it's only a level three right now, it doesn't seem highly dangerous. We're going in now, you'll get a video that will connect to your computer showing where we are so you guys can locate us."

I smiled, "Okay be safe!"

Some of the men laughed and I frowned. Maybe that wasn't the best thing to say...

"Everything running smoothly?"

I looked to the side to see Dallas sitting in a chair. I nodded as I shoved the walkie talkie in my back pocket. "Yup, it's very strange though. One of the men said the radioactive wave levels were on a three, but that can't be possible considering that Austin said the level's were ten yesterday morning."

Dallas eyebrows furrowed in concern as he stood up, "Level three? That's highly strange, actually that can't even be possible." He said with worry. "Let me get Detective Jackson be right back."

He ran outside and I checked the sound system. Everything seemed to be in tact.

Suddenly there was beeping rapid beeping from the radioactive wave beam. I picked it up and my eyes widened in shock, "No freaking way..." I gasped and quickly pulled out my walkie talkie.

"Dawson!"

I turned around to see Austin standing in the doorway, his eyes gleamed with worry and frustration. "What's wrong?" I asked.

He held up the radioactive beam as it as well, was beeping rapidly. I gaped at him and turned on my walkie talkie, "Everyone evacuate, I repeat evacuate!" I yelled urgently. Austin came over and pulled the walkie talkie out of my hand, "Evacuate immediately it's a trick. It's more dangerous than it seems down there, I repeat evacuate immediately!"

I looked over at the computer as it has been on the same screen since the beginning.

"How could it be on a level ten already?" I asked in disbelief. He rolled his eyes, "It's obviously sabotage Dawson, someone has been messing with our gadgets and once I find out who the hell did this shit I swear I'll lock them up for life."

Suddenly the beam began beeping even more.

"Austin we _all_ need to evacuate."

{Line Break}

Austin's POV

When I finally got what she was saying, I grabbed the laptop and took out my walkie talkie.

"Everyone needs to evacuate this location immediately, it's all a trick. Evacuate now!" I ordered. "We need to leave." I grabbed Ally's hand and we ran out. We couldn't use the door because I knew that's where most of the radioactive waves were coming from. One step and our remains could be splattered everywhere.

This place could be blown to smithereens any minute now.

"Moon where the hell are you?!" Dallas yelled through the walkie talkie. "I'm trying to find another way out, if I went through the entrance we could possibly be blown up since that has the most waves there! Copy back!"

Suddenly there was a loud boom and Ally's grip on my hand tighten.

I rolled my eyes at her childish gesture and lead her away from the loud noise. "Where are we going?" She asked. "We're getting out of here!" I snapped as a piece of the building fell.

The whole damn place was falling apart...

We ran down the long corridor and I saw a door. I knew I was taking a chance as I heard another loud boom. This was the last door left, I could see all the entrances being blown up.

But we had to get through.

I squeezed Ally's hand. "Let's go."

We started to run faster and faster. I could tell Ally was struggling to keep up so I held her hand tighter as we were getting closer to the door. I opened it quickly and suddenly pain shot through my back.

Ally's hand was brutally ripped away from mine as a loud boom roared through the air. I flew through the air for a brief second and crashed down on the ground. I coughed as dust filled my lungs making me gag. I looked back to see the door clouded with smoke and melting down into ash as fire overthrew the building.

My breathing was uneasy as ever and my heart rate was something I couldn't even keep up myself. Thoughts filled my head, screams rang through my ears like bells, and the sound of sirens felt like they were all over the place.

I tried moving but my whole body felt paralyzed.

I was in shock, my mind was telling me to move but my body was doing otherwise. I've never felt so weak before... dizziness made my eyes flutter as I propped myself up on my elbows. I shook my head and looked around. I groaned as my back began to ache with pain.

_Ally...oh god._

Now I was fully alert.

I sat up fighting the urge to scream from the pain surging through my back. I looked around and struggled to get up. My knee's were wobbly and I felt as if I was drunk. All I could see was clouds of smoke, I heard voices but couldn't match it with the faces.

Everything was just a drunken blur.

Suddenly my knee's gave out and I fell. The smoke was just too much for me to handle...

I held my arm over my mouth trying to protect myself, I was too close to the smoke and I needed to get away. I suddenly saw a petite hand in the cloud of the smoke, my eyes went wide and I crawled over to the motionless hand.

I saw her brown long hair as her body lay motionless upon the ground. Smudges of dirt were smeared upon her face, her lip was bleeding and she was barely breathing. The air around her was not good for her lungs. But how could I get out of this place if I couldn't even find a way out myself. I grabbed her small body and hugged her softly to me closely. It was the only thing I could do to protect her from the smoke.

"Ally stay with me I'm gonna get you out of here." I spoke to her softly as I rocked her back and forth. Fear crept into my mind and all I could do was hold her as closely as I could. I felt lost in this cloud of smoke, as if it would never go away...

I ran my fingers through her hair, it was the only thing keeping me awake right now. I felt as if she was dying in my arms and there was nothing I could do to save her. "Someone help please!" I screamed. I've lost all contact with department, my walkie talkie was gone, Ally's walkie talkie was gone. Everything was diminished.

"A-Austin!"

I heard a muffled voice come from the ground. I searched the ground through the clouds of smoke. My hand fumbled around searching for the object. My hand suddenly touched walkie talkie and I sighed in relief.

I coughed and answered, "I-I'm alive. Ally's hurt badly though, her leg has a bad cut and she's barely breathing. Copy back!" I swallowed back the fear and held Ally even closer to my chest as the smoke seemed to get thicker and thicker. I couldn't believe this much radiation could create this much smoke in less than seven minutes.

I found Ally's hand and intertwined our fingers together.

For some reason I felt this sudden urge to protect her... as much as I am against her.

Looking at her right now in the most angelic state she's ever been in made me think twice... maybe I am misjudging her. "We're coming for you Austin!" Uncle Jackson shouted through the mic. I coughed as my eyes began to get heavier and heavier.

All too soon I gave out, the walkie talkie dropped out of my head, and I found myself lying down on the ground with Ally on top of me. I strangely didn't mind as darkness overcame me.

* * *

**A/N- Hope you guys liked that little bit of action Auslly right there:) Anyways thanks for the amazing reviews guys I hope you guys are really like this story:) Make sure to review, follow, and favorite!:)-**

**-Taylor:)**


	5. Chapter 5

Fighting Against the Odds

Ally's POV: Two Days Later...

"Ally are you sure you ready to go back to work?" Sonita asked holding a couple of my bags.

Two days ago I woke up in a hospital with beeping machines, doctors all around me, and needles poking at my sensitive skin. My leg was hurt badly but it wasn't bruised it was cut by a shard of glass. I got stitches that hurt like hell but I recovered quickly. The doctor even said I'm the fastest patient to recover from a deadly explosion.

But I was still wondering how I managed to live.

There was so much radiation it should have killed me, I remember the thick smoke as I was hauled onto a stretcher. I heard screams and cries of pain as I laid helplessly on the stretcher. But that's all I remember before waking up again at the hospital after I felt a needle pinch my skin.

I honestly don't know how or who saved me.

I've asked everyone but they tell me they don't know who saved me when in reality I know their just keeping it from me. I mean why wouldn't anyone want recognition for saving a person's life? I would be eternally grateful to that person, it's not like I would slap them for it.

I sighed and took the bags from her hands, "Sonita I'm already late and Austin's going to probably threaten me about it again so I need to get going. You need to stop worrying about me or Cassidy's going to fire you." I said opening the door. We entered the building as a cool blast of air hit me. I took in the cool air and embraced the familiar surroundings.

Two days away from here and I was already feeling incomplete if I wasn't here.

"Okay fine but if you feel lightheaded, dizzy, sick, nauseous, warm, cold-"

"Sonita!" I snapped.

She stopped in her place and looked at me sadly. I put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a sympathetic look, "I'll be fine, plus I have Dallas to look out after me. He said he would help me today so please just go to work alright?" I asked politely. She groaned and hugged me tightly. "I'll see you later!"

And with that she ran off.

I collected my bags and went down the hall. I ran up the stairs realizing that I was 15 minutes late. Austin was going to definitely kill me today I could just feel it. I walked down the long corridor and knocked on Austin's door.

"It's open."

I opened the door to see Austin sitting in his chair.

"I'm so sorry I'm late I-"

"It's alright Dawson just take a seat at your desk we have a lot of work to take care of today." He said gesturing to my desk. I sighed and took a seat at my desk. I honestly didn't know what to do at this desk, I felt like I needed to be moving around, doing something, making movement. "Dawson stop fidgeting in your seat." Austin said staring at me.

"Well I'm sorry it's just lying in a hospital bed for two days unable to do anything or speak to anyone... it kind of makes you wanna jump around and what not." I said spinning in my chair. Austin chuckled and shook his head, "You act like a kid sometimes do you know that?"

"I'm actually very mature."

He snorted and got up opening the door, "Well?"

I cocked an eyebrow, "Well what?" I asked.

"Are you coming or not?" He questioned. I gave him a confused look but followed him out the door. We went down the stairs once again and took a right down a longer corridor than the one on the second floor. "Where are we going?"

He ignored me and suddenly I heard gunshots.

I ducked. "What the heck was that?!" I yelled. "Detective Dawson be mature here it's just our gun room. Where we practice our aiming." He opened the door and I finally knew where all the gun shots were coming from. All the guys were shooting at targets, some were eating at the lounge. I don't know how they were talking due to all this loud noise.

"Ready?" Austin yelled over the noise.

It was almost as if we were at an amusement park filled with screaming people.

"No I'm not ready. I barely got to shoot at the Miami PD what makes you think I'm good at doing this!?" I yelled. "It's called the practice room for a reason. You'll love it I promise!" He yelled back. He went over to a class case hanging by the wall. He pulled a key out of his back pocket and unlocked the glass case pulling out a gun.

"Austin are you sure about that gun? It's look really old." I said biting my lip.

He leaned against the wall looking at the gun in awe, for some reason I don't know why he was adoring it. It looked like an old regular gun, but I guess it's a boy thing for them to awe over things like this.

"It was my father's..." He said sadly.

"Is your father here?" I asked. It wasn't what I meant to ask but I think he knew what I meant. He shook his head and I frowned, "I'm so sorry Austin." I said smiling weakly. He scoffed and lead me over to secluded corner. In front of us was a target, their were plastic walls between me and the other guy next to us. "These plastic walls are just so you don't get too close to them, someone could get hurt if you got too close." Austin explained loading the gun.

It clicked and he handed it to me.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" I asked.

He chuckled, "You see that target? Try aiming for a bulls eye."

"Austin I'm not the best with a gun, I've only used it like twice at the Miami PD but only shot like once." I said with aggravated look. "Come on Dawson you've got this. You have to train whether you like it or not." He snapped.

He went to a box and pulled out headphones and goggles that looked like something you would use in a laboratory. "Oh and put these on for safety to your ears and eyes."

I took them and placed the earmuffs on my ears along with putting the goggles on my eyes.

"Okay when you're ready Dawson." Austin said stepping back. "Ready."

I aimed the gun at the middle squinting my eyes to adjust to the distance. My hands were shaking and I couldn't focus but I tried to push the nervousness away as I pulled the trigger.

It missed.

I could hear Austin snickering and I rolled my eyes trying to concentrate once again.

I pulled the trigger and missed the center again.

"That was just horrible." Austin said dramatically clapping. "Thanks for the support." I sneered. "Here let me help." He said coming over to me. He stood behind me, my back pressed against his chest. I little tingle went up my arm as he placed his hands around my own.

His hot breath almost made me shiver but I maintained my stature.

His fingers clasped around mine and he began to whisper in my ear, "Concentrate all your energy on that one spot, block out all the rest. Ignore those lines, forget the noises around you, and just look at the dot."

I clenched my finger around the trigger doing exactly what he was saying.

It was like his voice was putting me in a trance.

"I don't know if I can do this."

He chuckled, "You can and you will." He said huskily in my ear.

"Austin."

"Shoot it Dawson."

I suddenly pulled the trigger and forced my eyes shut.

He laughed, "Not bad Dawson, not bad at all."

I opened my eyes to see that I hit the center of the ring! "I did it! I actually shot it!" I cheered.

"Yeah you did." He enthused. I pulled him in for a hug and he hugged me back laughing, he lifted me off the ground spinning me around for a brief second. Suddenly someone cleared their throat.

"What the hell are you guys doing?"

Austin backed away and I looked at Dallas who had a confused, angry, weird look on his face.

I nervously played with my fingers as Austin ran some fingers through his hair, "Well um I have some very important business to take care of so I'll just take that..." He awkwardly snatched the gun out of my grasp and walked away leaving Dallas to stare at me with a smirk.

"H-How m-much did you see?" I asked.

"Much more than I'd like to see." He said pulling off my earmuffs and goggles. He dumped them in the bucket and leaned against the wall, "You and Austin have been getting a bit more friendly all of a sudden, you guys didn't have sex did you?"

I literally choked on the air.

"Excuse me? Sex? With Austin? No way in hell. Plus I've been in the hospital for two days Dallas!" I retorted trying to fix my hair. "Oh so you're saying that if you weren't in the hospital for two days you would be having sex with him?"

I slapped his shoulder and he laughed.

"I'm just messin' with you Allison!"

I rolled my eyes and walked out of the room no longer in the mood to talk. Suddenly a hand grabbed my shoulder, "I'm sorry look I'll see you tomorrow at the meeting alright?" He asked.

I sighed and nodded. I couldn't really be mad at him for some reason. With that he walked away disappearing behind a corner. I went down the long corridor, up the stairs once again, and walked up to Austin's door.

I tried to build confidence as I opened the door. Austin was sitting casually in his chair looking at the computer screen. I awkwardly walked over to my desk and took a seat in my chair.

"We talk to no one about this...agreed?" Austin asked.

"Agreed."

{Line Break}

It was the end of the day and I was ready to go home, get in my pajama's, and watch chick flicks all night.

I slung my bag over my shoulder as I opened the door and walked out. For some reason it felt much better to get out of that building. I was walking down the sidewalk when I heard a voice yelling down a small alley.

I went into the alley to see Austin yelling into a phone. "Stop calling me!" He yelled into the phone before throwing it at the building. It snapped in half and Austin slid down the wall, face in his hands. Honestly I've never seen him so angry before. As much as I knew it was a bad idea, I went over to him and sat down next to him.

"Dawson what are you doing here?" He asked looking at me.

"You look really pissed off." I said playing with my fingers. "Yeah normal people leave angry people alone but I forgot you aren't normal." He spat angrily. I rolled my eyes not letting his words get to me so easily, "Can you stop being a jerk for once and start treating people like their human?"

"I'm not a jerk."

I scoffed and got up, "You know more people would like to comfort you if you would stop thinking you're perfect and everything you say is right." I snapped and grabbed my bag. He grabbed my hand a desperate look in his eyes.

I sighed and helped him up.

"Let's get you something to drink maybe it will ease your mind."

He nodded and I collected my things. We walked down the sidewalk and five minutes later we entered a late night bar. I know it was dangerous to be here at night knowing how drunk men get at bars, but Austin was in dire need of a drink. He looked so confused and torn apart back there that the only thing to ease his mind would be a simple drink.

And since I was feeling better I was aloud to drink soda's and other beverages other than water.

I led Austin over to a stool and we both took a seat.

The bartender came up to us a a flirtatious look on his lips, "Welcome, what would you guys like?"

"I'll have a coke and he will have...?" I gestured to Austin.

"I'll have some sherri, make it extra strong." He said with a bored look on his face. "Okay a sherri and a coke for the pretty little lady." He said winking at me. He turned around and began working on our drinks.

"You're so oblivious." Austin sneered.

I frowned, "Oblivious to what?"

"That guy was totally checking you out." He whispered.

"No he wasn't he was just being nice." I said trying to avoid his stare. "Winking isn't necessarily _nice _it's basically flirting and he's not being so discreet about it either." Austin snapped. "Oh come on Austin I'm not oblivious to his actions, maybe I like attention from a man."

He snorted, "Not from him. I can already tell he's a player just by looking at him. He's not a man if he can't stay with one woman."

"Chill Austin it's not like we're going to get married." I said.

"Trust me sweetheart, you don't want attention from someone like him." He said running his fingers through his hair. As he did I realized every feature on Austin's face. How his eyes were brown with flecks of gold in them, or how the side of his lips would tug into his smirk that almost looked criminal.

"Here ya go miss."

The bartender handed me my drink. "And here's your drink sir," he handed Austin his drink. "Enjoy."

Austin nodded and I began to sip on my coke.

He began to take a sip of his drink and he sighed. "Life is so fucking hard." He suddenly said.

"Ain't that the truth." I laughed and raised my drink. We clinked our glass's and I gagged at the smell of his drink. "Austin that drink smell's too strong for you."

"I have a good tolerance for drinking so don't worry I can totally handle it." He said chugging the drink down. He slammed it on the table and the bartender came back, "More please make it strong again." Austin asked.

The bartender got out a bottle and poured it into Austin's cup. He thanked him and began drinking it again. "Austin you're going to get drunk if you don't stop drinking like this." I warned. He grabbed my cup and drank the rest of my coke.

"Hey that was mine!" I whined.

He took the bottle of sherri the bartender left on the counter and poured it into my cup.

"Austin I don't drink."

I didn't like the smell of the drink and I bet I wouldn't like the taste either.

"Come on please?" He begged. I sighed and grabbed the cup, I hesitated but took a sip. I forced myself to swallow. "Not that bad huh?" He asked. "I twas horrid." I bluntly spoke. He rolled his eyes and began to sip on his drink.

A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A

After six strong glass's of sherri and two cups of beer I opened the door to my apartment.

Austin's arm was slung over my shoulder as I tried to support him. I kicked the door shut and led him to my couch. He suddenly slid out of my arms and plopped onto the couch.

"Oh god I'm so sorry!" I yelped.

I sat him up but he just kept on moaning and slouching.

I pulled a loose strand of hair behind my ear and sat down next to him exhausted to the hilt.

"Allyyy." Austin slurred.

He sat his head down in my lap and opened his eyes. He looked like he was in a daze. "A-Austin get up please?" I begged. I was uncomfortable with him sitting his head in my lap. It felt weird...

"No baby..." He moaned.

I rolled my eyes and forced him to sit up. He leaned back into the couch, "You're no fun!" He whined sitting up. "You need to leave, I'll call you a taxi alright?" I got up and went over to my phone, I dialed the number in and after the first ring a man answered.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Hi um I would like a tax-"

Suddenly my body was thrown up against the wall and the phone hit the floor. "Hello? Ma'am?" The man on the phone asked worriedly. "A-Austin let me go!" I whisper yelled as his grip on my wrist tightened. He put a finger to my lip and looked at the phone. Suddenly the line went dead and all you could hear was a beep.

"Why are you always so uptight?" He asked tracing my cheek.

Lust filled his eyes and worry filled mine.

"I-I am n-not u-uptight." I stuttered nervously. He smirked and began kissing my neck, I whimpered and his fingers intertwined with my own. His hands snaked around my waist lifting me up. He dropped me on the couch and got on top of me. His hair was a mess, which I found surprisingly sexy and seductive.

He pulled off his shirt and I blushed.

He had a hardcore abs and I couldn't help but mentally drool at the perfect sight before my eyes. He kissed my lips and a spark of electricity ran through my body. Every inch of my body was shivering and tingling at the new profound feeling. His finger traced my curves and I bit my lip holding back a moan. This only made him try harder though.

He began kissing my neck.

Soon he began to sucking on my skin and I knew he was trying to make a hickey. I giggled and moaned as his mouth worked on my skin, it was the best feeling ever and I don't know why I was liking it so damn much.

He suddenly bit my skin and I dug my nails into his back as he let out a deep growl.

He came up and smiled at me, he left hot wet kisses on my cheek and then kissed my lips once again. I clawed at his back, moaning in the process as his lips moved in perfect sync with mine. I couldn't believe we were doing this. He was my boss, my partner in crime... and here I was making out with him on my very own couch.

He then whispered in my ear huskily, "You're mine Dawson."

I nodded in a daze as he began his seductive torture on my lips once again.

* * *

** A/N- Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while, now that I finished Clarity I have more time to write my other stories! Yay!:) Soo I want to thank everyone for all the reviews on my last chapter:) I hope there's more on this one cuz it's longest chapter I have wrote for this story anyways remember to read and review!:)**

**-Taylor:)**


	6. Chapter 6

Fighting Against the Odds

Ally's POV: Present Time...

I was reaching for my gun when the sound of a gun clicking brought up my attention.

The man was pointing his gun right at me.

"Drop it." He ordered.

Swallowing back my fear I slowly laid down my gun and brought my hands up in surrender. There were two men who were both wearing ski masks, one was watching me and the other was pointing a gun at me.

"Tell me everything you know about the Miami detective department." The ski masked man demanded. "I-I don't know anything about the Miami detective department, I just started working there about five days ago!" I managed to say. This was horrifying for me, I have never been held at gunpoint ever, not even in my line of duty at the Miami PD.

Knowing your life could be on the line...

"She's no use John boy." The other man chimed.

I breathed a sigh of relief, maybe they would let me go. "Hm, guess we'll just have to kill her then." The man said. My mind was screaming for me to run but I just couldn't not without getting shot, my life was on the line if I made any sudden movements.

Suddenly there was the sound of two guns clicking at the same time.

"Over my dead body."

The ski masked man looked over his shoulder to see Austin standing there pointing a gun at him, but not only was he pointing the gun at him, the other man was pointing a gun at Austin as well.

"Oh detective Moon, haven't seen you since our last encounter in Singapore." The man enthused with a smirk on his face. Austin rolled his eyes at the man's attempt to be mischievous and witty, "Sorry I don't have time for small talk especially with good for nothing men like you." He snapped. His face was red with anger yet his voice seemed so calm.

The man laughed, "Has Detective Moon grown so cold and unfond of his enemies?"

"I was never fond with them to begin with." He sneered.

Austin stepped closer but the other ski masked man stepped even closer to Austin. With the way it was going right now, one of us was going to get shot and hopefully it wouldn't be Austin or myself.

"Look Demetri he's here to rescue the poor helpless girl!" They both laughed and I blushed from embarrassment as Austin scoffed, "She's just my partner," he then looked me in the eyes, a cold dead look on his face, "And that's all we'll ever be."

{Line Break}

_Earlier That Morning..._

I tossed and turned in the bed. I just couldn't get comfortable!

It was so frustrating that I flew my arm over my head, I tugged at the sheets and pulled them over my body but another force was pulling it back to the other side. I groaned and pulled the covers back on top of me but the sheets got pulled off of me again. Frustrated I gave one last hard yank and I heard a loud thump as well as a groan.

I popped up out of my spot and looked around my bed.

_Where the heck did that groan come from...?_

Suddenly my head began to pound a little, it was probably some hangover again.

Obviously I don't remember that much about last night, all I know is someone offered me a couple drinks and I drank them willingly. Which I shouldn't have due to how much tolerance I have for drinking.

Running my fingers through my untamed hair I yawned and got of the bed slowly. I looked at my alarm clock and it read that it was only 10:15, work started at 10:45 on Saturday's so I took my time as I trudged to my bathroom. After two minutes of hard thinking on if I should take a shower or not I decided to take one, I mean I had plenty of time.

Stripping down out of my pajamas, I grabbed a towel from the cabinet underneath the sink and sat it on the toilet top from when I step out. I turned the water on warm and stepped inside, I sighed in relief as the hot water relaxed my achy tense muscles. I grabbed some shampoo and conditioner and began to wash my hair as I sang some tunes.

Yes I was one of those people that sung in the shower just for the fun of it as weird as it seemed.

After three minutes of desperately trying to unknot the tangles in my hair I rinsed the shampoo and conditioner out of my hair. Soon I was done with my shower and I stepped out as I grabbed the towel and wrapped it around my wet body. I dried off and squeezed the remaining wet droplets out of my hair over the sink.

Steam fogged up the mirror and wiped it away.

I looked at my image in the mirror and just when I was about to walk away something horrifying caught my attention. I leaned in closer to the mirror hopefully thinking that I was just seeing things.

Lifting my chin up I examined the hickey on my neck.

_No freaking way..._

How the heck could I have gotten a hickey!?

_But then again I can't remember anything from last night._

Sighing I looked at even more, yup...that's a hickey for sure. I huffed and walked back into my room, steam poured out from the bathroom and into my room slowly disappearing. I held my towel tightly against my body as I went through my dresser, I found a pink blouse with ruffles and a pair of black dress pants. I found a nice little black lacy bra to wear and some pink panties that matched my blouse.

I don't know why I was being so color coordinated all of a sudden.

I grabbed all my clothing and laid them on the bed. I dropped my towel and picked up my bra, "Oh darn it I forgot my deodorant in the living room again!" I wrapped my towel around my body and rushed to the door opening it but suddenly as I stepped out my body collided with something hard and we both fell to the ground with a loud thump.

My eyes fluttered open to see the one person I would never imagine meeting in this kind of situation.

"A-Austin!?"

"A-Ally!?"

We both looked at each other in shock but then looked at the position we were in.

My towel was loosely hanging on my chest and I knew Austin was starting to notice as well. I scrambled to get to my feet and I ran into my room slamming the door shut as I locked it. I heard Austin groan and he bang on the door.

"Ally I-I...what the hell just happened!?" He yelled.

I leaned up against the door and my breathing heavied and I felt like I was having some anxiety attack. I've never been in such an intimate position with a man before, no actually never in my life have I experienced such a feeling...

"Just leave me alone!" I yelled back looking down.

My hand cupped my neck in the place where the hickey was.

That is explains everything now...

_Austin gave me the hickey, it's the only logical explanation for how it got there in the first place._

"Ally if you think we had sex we didn't I remember everything now I swear it!" He pleaded. I sighed and cracked the door open, he had bed hair and for some reason it looked so freaking attractive.

_Hello!? Ally you're supposed to be pissed off with him!_

"Austin just go please, I won't tell anyone about this just please go I'm very uncomfortable right now." I said refusing to look him in the eye. I could feel his eyes pouring into my own but I still wouldn't look at him.

"Allison tell me if you're scared, tell me that you don't believe that I took advantage of you last night." He begged softly. I could hear the sadness in his voice, but for some reason I couldn't believe him right now and I had every right to. I mean he left a hickey on me we must have had some sexual intimate interaction between each other.

"I need time to think.." I said looking up at him. "P-Please l-leave."

He nodded in agreement and walked away, I waited till I heard the door slam shut and I shut my door. I heaved a sigh and quickly got dressed. I clipped my bra together and pulled on my panties. Flashbacks of the incident that happened just a while back made a shiver go up and down my back.

_You're sooo attracted to him let's face it he's some hot eye candy..._

My conscious declared, I rolled my eyes.

_He's not eye candy, he's my freaking partner._

_Ha, that's not what it looked like a while ago..._

I huffed and continued to get dressed. I pulled on my dress pants and my blouse, I went through my closet to look for a pair of ballet flats. I wasn't really in the mood to wear some stupid high heels this morning. Looking at the time it read 10:27, there was plenty of time for me to work on curling my hair to perfection.

{Line Break}

"You guys had sex!?" Sonita yelped.

I cupped my hand over her mouth and glared at her, "Not so loud Soni!"

"I'm sorry Ally but this is too much of a big deal! I mean you freaking had a make out session with _the _Austin Moon!" She cheered. I sipped on my hot cup of coffee, "I don't even remember half of what happened all I remember now is that we went to some bar together and he got drunk as did I."

"Wow Ally you're so bad."

I laughed, "Anyways I feel like it's going to be awkward between us."

She hesitated for a while before speaking, "Well of course it's going to get awkward between you two, you're both partners in crime so it's going to a be a little tense and all. If I were you I wouldn't try to avoid the subject, I would talk to him but that's just my opinion."

My fingers tapped against the table.

Now it just got more complicated. How was I ever going to have a normal conversation with Austin after what happened this morning?! He saw me in a freaking towel that was loosely hanging around my body!

"Ally is there something you aren't telling me about?" Sonita asked raising an eyebrow curiously. I let out a nervous chuckle and awkwardly got out of my chair trying to avoid any eye contact with her, "N-No n-nothing else happened anyways I'll see you later bye Soni!" I rushed out of the cafe and walked up the flight of stairs leading to the second floor of the building.

I looked at my wrist watch and realized if I wasn't there early enough Austin would scold me about his evaluation list once more. I fastened my pace down the corridor, I noticed that Austin's door was cracked open. I inched closer to the door and heard voices, it sounded like Dallas and Austin were having some type of argument.

I held my breath and listened to the conversation.

"You slept with Dawson! Austin I thought you promised me you wouldn't fuck this girl up!" Dallas snapped angrily. I could hear Austin groan and the squeaking of his chair, "I didn't sleep with her we just had a very intimate make out session on her couch!" He argued.

I blushed at the very thought.

"That's not as good as you think it is!" Dallas retorted.

"Well I can tell you that we didn't have sex or she would be walking very weirdly, she's definitely a virgin." Austin said. I scoffed inwardly to myself, how the heck would he know if I was a virgin or not?!

I couldn't tell if he was being offensive or not.

I leaned forward to see Austin sitting in his chair and Dallas standing his face red.

Suddenly Dallas cocked an eyebrow, "No way."

Austin looked at him in confusion as he laid the stack of papers on the desk. "What?" He asked.

"You like Dawson...don't you?"

Austin chuckled, "There's no proof that I like Allison."

I cupped my hand around my mouth, did Austin do all that last night because he might have feelings for me?

"Ha you keep telling yourself that-"

I suddenly knocked on the door and stepped inside, "Sorry I'm late." I said shyly. Dallas smiled, "It's fine cutie. I'll see you both at the meeting in ten minutes." And with that said Dallas left the room.

Austin eyed me carefully as I walked over to my desk.

I refused to make eye contact with him, I still wasn't over what happened earlier or what happened just a while ago. Austin cleared his throat and stood up, "I know you were eavesdropping on my conversation with Dallas."

I froze in my tracks.

"No I-I wasn't I promise." I stuttered.

He looked at my eyes coldly as if he was searching for some type of error and I blurted, "Would you like a drink from Starbucks?"

"Ally come on-"

I quickly collected my purse and wallet as I slung it over my shoulder, "Ya know what? I'll just surprise you alright? Okay see you in a bit." I rushed out of the room before he could open his mouth. I made my way down the flight of stairs, pass the cafe and scurried out the door.

I needed to get out of that room before Austin realized I was truly eavesdropping and that I lied to his face.

Looking at my wrist watch I realized that I only had ten minutes until the meeting so instead of going through the busy traffic and pedestrians on the sidewalk I decided to take the back way to Starbucks, it was just a quick harmless alley. I began my walk until I heard the sound of a branch snap. I looked back to see two men with ski masks on.

"Well well well looks like we caught a Detective redhanded." The man menaced.

I was reaching for my gun when the sound of a gun clicking clicking brought up my attention.

The man was pointing his gun right at me.

"Drop it." He ordered.

{Line Break}

_Present Time..._

Hurt struck me as he said those few words.

_She's just my partner and that's all we'll ever be._

For some reason sadness overtook me and I couldn't control it, had I grown so fond of him over just these few simple days that quickly? No it couldn't be possible but the way my heart was aching made it seem that way. He must've known that I was dropping on his conversation with Dallas...

I should've known why would someone like Austin ever ever like someone like me.

Austin's eyes still looked at my own, I believe it was the first time since this morning that we actually made eye contact. "Well Austin we'll make you a deal, you give us the microchip and we'll let little ol' detective free."

Austin gripped the gun tighter, "As if I would ever do that, the microchip is too important."

_Microchip? What microchip?_

"Then I guess she dies." The man said aiming the gun at my head. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact, I waited for the pain, the blood, the cracking of my own skull, I just waited. I slowly opened my eyes to see Austin smirking, "You guys shouldn't underestimate me."

Suddenly Austin whipped out two guns.

He shot the man that held a gun at me twice in the leg.

But then there was two other gun shot sounds. I opened my eyes to see that Austin had shot the other man in the leg and that he was withering on the ground in pain. I looked at Austin who had a dazed look in his eyes and his breathing heavied. I came closer to him and I then realized that the man only had one gun shot in his leg...

Austin and I both looked down to see that his white shirt was stained with blood.

The blood was coming from the side of stomach. Austin began to stumble over but I caught him in my arms, I grabbed my walkie talkie off the side of my hip and cut it on. Austin's eyes looked so weary as I slowly sat down on the ground with him still in my arms, finally I got a signal.

"Hello? Anyone please get help Detective Moon is down I repeat Detective Moon is down!" I cried out. I laid my hand on the side of his stomach and put pressure down on his side trying to stop the flow of blood.

Suddenly a voice came on the walkie talkie, "We're on our way Dawson!"

Austin moaned softly and looked at me, I could feel my eyes tear up and I don't know why. "Aye don't cry their on their way Al-" Suddenly he gave out and his eyes closed. He was breathing but barely.

Y_ou'll make it Austin, I'll make sure of it._

* * *

**A/N-Sorry for the late update hope you like it!:) Thanks for the wonderful reviews!:)**

**-Taylor:)**


	7. Chapter 7

Fighting Against the Odds

Austin's POV

"Ow...ow...ow!" I yelled at the nurse that was stitching up my wound.

An hour ago I woke up in a hospital bed, a nurse came in saying she had to stitch my stupid wound together. I remember getting shot but the wound wasn't bad enough for me to have surgery, all I needed was stitching, a bit of pills and a bandage to wrap around my side.

I hissed as she sewed the wound together. The pain in my side got worse as she stitched the last part together, she clasped her hands together, smiling victoriously. She dropped the sewing needle in a tray and smiled at me, "Okay that's it Mr. Moon, sorry about the pain I'm not the best at keeping pain tolerance levels down."

I chuckled, "Don't worry it's fine, anyways what time is it?"

She checked her watch, "It's 10 o'clock at night, I can't believe you only woke up an hour ago even though you have been asleep for the past five hours. The doctor and I were getting a bit worried so we immediately woke you up."

I shifted in my bed as I slowly laid back, a small sigh escaped my lips, "Oh well was there anyone waiting for me?" I asked as she started to clean up the blood on my side. "Oh yeah there was a lot of guys waiting for you, but there was one girl in particular that wouldn't leave after visiting hours. I think she's still out there in the waiting room."

I cocked an eyebrow.

Why the hell would little Miss Dawson wait for me all night?

After the horrible encounter we had this morning I would figure that she would leave first out of the people that came to visit me earlier. Guess she just feels guilty? Probably, she does have a guilty conscious.

"Send her in."

The nurse stopped, "I'm sorry Mr. Moon but visiting hours are over."

"Look I don't really care, I just want to see her. She's been sitting in that uncomfortable chair all day the least I could do for her is let her inside the room to sit in that chair. I think she would feel better knowing that I'm going to be just fine."

She sighed and smiled. "Well I guess I could let her in for a couple minutes perhaps..."

I smirked. "Thank you miss that would be very considerate of you." I said putting on a little bit of charm. I didn't want her to change her mind about letting Ally in so I had to put on a little bit of an act. "Okay well I'll be right back with the girl."

And with that she left the room.

I quickly played with my hair trying to make it look nice. I know I was in a hospital bed but it didn't hurt to look good every once in a while, it's not like I was trying to look good for Ally because I could care less about what she thinks. She's a girl working in my area of expertise and I shouldn't have to dress up and look nice for someone like her.

_But you know you like her a little bit..._

My conscious rang through my mind. I rolled my eyes at the thought of actually liking someone like her, as if.

_She's just a friend._

_But friends don't lie half naked on each other..._

_It was an accident!_

_Yeah right you perv I know exactly what was running through your mind.._

"Ugh I am _not _a perv!" I yelled._  
_

The door opened and I cleared my throat as I adjusted in my spot.

Ally poked her head inside a huge grin spreading across her pink lips...the lips that looked so soft all of a sudden.

"Hey Austin," she closed the door as she stepped inside. She came in and sat at the end of the bed, "How are you feeling? Is your wound healing? I hope you didn't get hurt too badly, I have been worried sick honestly."

I chuckled at her rambling words, "Calm down I'm perfectly fine."

"That's good, r-really good..."

We awkwardly sat there for a couple of minutes before I broke the silence, "Ally, I'm honestly sorry about what happened this morning. I didn't mean for any of it to go like that and I certainly did not mean for us to wake up beside each other half naked." I said looking down. I really couldn't face her, for the first time in all my years of playing it cool with the ladies, Allison Dawson, made me embarrassed or nervous.

I had never been one for apologizing and this was hard to do.

"Awe Austin don't worry about it, I'm sorry for being so mean to you earlier as well. I shouldn't have went off on you like that, now I know you were truly just trying to apologize and that means a lot to me." She spoke softly, her fingers fiddled with each other as she looked down at the floor.

Her cheeks were flushed, and I knew she was just as embarrassed as I was.

_She's totally crushing..._

Stupid conscious, it's never been _this _annoying before._  
_

"Well let's agree to never get drunk together again okay?" I held out my hand and she smiled as she shook it softly. A sudden shock of electricity ran through my fingers and I pulled my hands back quickly.

"Everything alright?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah everything's just fine." I said rubbing my fingers slowly. I don't know what the heck happened just a minute ago, I guess it's just the electrons in my body. Not really a big deal actually, it's perfectly normal to get a shock from someone else.

Suddenly Ally yawned and rubbed her eyes.

I felt my cheeks get hot, for a moment there I almost got lost in her cuteness.

_Almost._

"Are you tired Ally?" I asked quietly. She nodded, "Just a little but it's nothing to worry about, I'm probably going to go home." She said as she gently laid her hands in her lap. I ran my fingers through my hair debating on whether I should offer her to stay with me or not.

_But what if things go wrong again? What would she even say if I asked her that kind of question?_

"Oh um okay, be careful out there on the road I mean." I said feeling my hands shake a little. I didn't know why I was so nervous, I guess it's because were actually alone without any sense of interruption?

That's a ridiculous thought.

We've been working in the same room and I have never felt like this before.

The bed shifted and Ally stood up, "I guess I'll see you at work tomorrow, the meeting got rescheduled by the way. Jackson told me to tell you that in the waiting room, so whenever or if you ever feel any better please do come, we still have to plan and talk about the radioactive bombing at the Memorial bank." She stuffed her hands in her pocket as I nodded.

She headed for the door, and I contemplated on if I should ask or not.

I bit my tongue, damn why is this so hard for me all of a sudden?!

She began to open the door, but I cleared my throat and tried to be as confident as I could. "W-Wait A-Ally!" I yelled. She stopped and looked back at me, worry written all over her features. "Is something wrong?" She asked.

I gulped. Oh great, I didn't even think about what to say to her!

"N-No I was just wondering if..."

"If what?" She raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"I-If you wanted to stay with me...maybe? I mean you don't have to if you don't want to, it's just getting really late and I bet you don't want to be out there driving at night. Not that I'm saying you're afraid of the dark or anything cause that would be totally childish...but I don't mean like if you are afraid of the dark then it's totally fine with me."

_Darn it, stupid stuttering...what the hell is happening to me?_

She grinned at me, "Sure I mean one night isn't going to hurt...right?"

I nodded, "Right."

Coming over to the end table she dropped her purse on it and walked over to the chair in the corner. She laid back in it and smiled at me, she looked so uncomfortable in that chair. Maybe I should ask her to sleep in the bed with me, but then we would just repeat the same scene from this morning!

_Talk about awkward..._

"Goodnight Austin."

"Goodnight Ally." I said cutting off the lights.

I shifted in my bed and got comfortable on the side that wasn't stitched up.

"Hey Ally?" I asked.

"Yeah Austin?" She questioned sleepily. "Can you come fluff my pillows for me?"

I heard a soft chuckle in the dark, I saw her small silhouette in the dark as she came over to cut the lights on. "Alright sit up first." I began to sit up, she started to fluff the pillows up nice and neat for me.

I laid back as she finished, "Thanks Dawson."

"No problem Moon." She cut the light off and went over to the chair.

Ten minutes later I found that my throat was starting to get dry. "Hey Ally?" I asked.

I small moan erupted from her, "Yes Austin?" She questioned. "Can you get me some water? I'm thirsty."

_Yeah thirsty for Ally Dawson..._

My conscious rang through my mind once again.

_Ugh shut up!_

"Oh um yeah sure, I'll be right back. Do you want your water cold or room temperature?" She asked.

"Cold please."

"Alright I'll be right back." And with that she left the room.

Oh great now I'm bored...

I impatiently tapped my fingers on the bed as I waited for Ally to come back. I was getting anxious and worried about her, I glanced at the clock. It was now 11:45, it's been five minutes since she's left..

I got out of my bed slowly, groaning as I grabbed my side. It started to burn a bit but it didn't matter, I was going to look for Ally no matter what. If she was hurt it would be my fault for not looking in the first place!

Getting up I walked over to the door, but it suddenly swung open.

The door came in contact with my face and I stumbled backwards, "Oh my god Austin!" Ally yelled.

She came over and grabbed my face hard, my lips pursed as she squeezed my face. "Holy crap are you alright? I'm so sorry I didn't know you were right there! This is all my fault! Is your face okay, do you feel any pain?" She asked still holding my face tightly.

"W-What a-are you d-doing to m-my face?" I asked.

She blushed and started to let go of my face, "I'm sorry I was just worried that's all." She explained nervously. She twirled her hair as she looked down at the ground, suddenly she held up the water bottle.

"I still got the water."

I smiled and took it, "Thanks." I opened it and chugged down the water.

"Okay well it's really late we need to get some sleep." Ally said going over to her chair. I smiled and sat the water bottle on the end table beside the bad, I got on the bed and wrapped the blankets around me. I shifted left and right in the bed sheets, I couldn't seem to get comfortable at all.

"Hey Ally?" I asked.

"Go to sleep Austin." She groaned.

"But I can't go to sleep my beds uncomfortable." I complained. "Well it's a hospital bed not everything's going to be comfortable like your bed at home or something so just try to get some sleep it's really late and we're all exhausted." She spoke softly. I could tell that her eyes were still closed during the conversation.

"But I'm not tired." I whined.

"Well I am so go to bed."

"This is boring though and I'm not sleepy." I pouted and sat up in my bed. Damn it, if I didn't want to go to freaking sleep I don't freaking have to. I had been asleep all day I might as well do something motivating at night.

"What do you mean boring? It's sleep." She stated blandly.

"Yeah yeah." I rolled my eyes and groaned. I saw that she was shifting in the chair, "Are you uncomfortable?" I asked as I cut the light on. She nodded, "Just a little, sleeping in chairs isn't the most comfortable thing in the world to sleep in."

_You're going to ask her to sleep with you aren't you?_

My conscious questioned.

_This is strictly being nice that's all nothing more!_

_Pervert..._

I rolled my eyes at the way my conscious was thinking.

Or was my conscious right? I'm not a pervert or anything but was I sexually attracted to my partner in crime?

The thought of Ally and I having sex has ran through my mind once or twice but I've never really thought about it or confessed that I was into her like that. At first I thought because I was a guy and she was a girl I would expect those kind of thoughts...

"Well um, do you want to sleep with me?" I asked nervously.

Ally looked up at me, a confused bewildered look written on her smooth features. "Are you sure? I mean I know you're in like a lot of pain with your side and I don't want to make you feel even more-"

I stopped her and patted the seat beside me, "I'll be fine I promise."

She shrugged her shoulders and got up. Hopping into the bed, I covered the blankets over her small body. I suddenly felt the weight of her head lying down on my chest, my arm wrapped around her shoulders as she snuggled closer to me. "I can hear your heartbeat." Ally said looking up at me.

"Y-You c-can?" I stuttered.

She nodded.

My heart was beating erratically fast for some reason.

Could this be...no it couldn't be, could I possibly...

Be having irregular heartbeat? I probably need to take better care of myself.

"Goodnight Austin." Ally said, she suddenly kissed my cheek and I blushed deeply. I felt like a total girl now, I was blushing from some petty kiss. "G-Goodnight Ally." I stuttered nervously. My left hand reached over to touch the right side of my cheek, they were hot and I just knew I was crimson red right now.

My heart felt like it was going to burst out of my chest.

My breathing was starting to get a bit heavy as I gripped the sheets tightly.

_God Austin...you really need to see a doctor about this irregular heartbeat._

* * *

**A/N- Hey guys I'm so sorry I haven't been updating, I've been on and off with getting sick, and then my mom got sick so I've been trying to take care of her for a while now:) Anyways I really liked this chapter hope you liked it, make sure to review I think that would make me feel amazing! Anyways what do you think is happening to Austin...is it really just a simple problem as irregular heartbeat?;)**

**Also I want to thank this one guest that I just realized has been reviewing so many positive things about my story so thank you and I'm so happy you're liking the story! She always thanks me for updating the story and that just makes me motivated to write even more so thanks!:)**

**-Taylor:)**


End file.
